the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
IronZephyr
"Yeah, I can do that. Might take a bit though." = The Pilot = Daniel was in college when it happened. The crash was just behind the library, making Daniel the only nearby human to get to it in time. Seeing the smoldering pod, he stepped closer, a hand extended cautiously. A tendril quickly shot at his palm, and a holographic display said he was acceptable. He quickly got to designing. After a half hour, the pod opened up, and Daniel stepped in. Four agonizing hours later, the pod shifted, forming Illabor in Naga Form. Daniel and his new suit slithered off Personality Daniel isn't the most psychologically stable individual. He's often adrift for hours in his own thoughts, and occasionally his temper gets the better of him. For those that are able to befriend him, he's a nice, if shy, person. For those he considers a close friend, he'll defend fiercely. In his spare time, or while Illabor is recharging, he'll coil up with a book, maybe finding one of his closer friends for a conversation. Appearance Daniel rarely leaves Illabor. On the rare occasion he does, he can be seen to be a 5'11" Caucasian with short black hair and beard stubble. His eyes are brown, and look unfocused. His arms swing rather widely when he walks. Relations & Allies Daniel is currently a part of the Green Initiative, and does what he can for them. He'll also work for anyone who asks, but will stop mid-job if he disagrees with the end goal. = The Suit = Illabor, in any form, has a sleek design, with very little poking out. The head is smooth, slightly angular and sweeping towards the back, with a 3 by 3 grid of color-shifting lights, mostly used to display emotion and flashing when Daniel speaks. When he's quiet, the lights go blank. The underside is slightly lighter than the rest, though it retains its matte black-grey color scheme. In Naga Form, is a little over 10 feet long, most of that in the tail. The extra arms emerge just below the normal ones and, with the exception of spring-loaded scythes, are identical. A seam can be seen starting at the waist and running the length of the tail. When shifted to Avian Form, the tail splits, revealing clawed legs. The tail fans out, forming large wings that seem to imitate a predatory bird's. Small jets at the ankles assist in flight guidance. Suit Crunch Mesh Variable Naga/Avian (15) -Free Flight, Hawkeye, Nightvision (Assuming that flight only works in Avian, Hawkeye and Nightvision are constant) --+1 STR, +5 Combat, +2 SPD, -1 DUR -Base 5 DEX, 1 DUR, 1 PWR, 5 REC, 2 SPD, 1 STR Naga: 6 DEX, 1 DUR (2 with Shield Link), 7 PWR, 5 REC, 3 SPD, 2 STR Avian: 6 DEX, 1 DUR (MUST use Shield Link), 7 PWR, 5 REC, 5 SPD, 1 STR Flight (Avian) Adhesion (10) Extra Limbs Arms (10) Natural Weapons Scythes on extra arms (0) Improved Stealth Assassination Medic AI: None (0) UI: Nerve Suit (5) HUD: Suit Status (0), Advanced Suit Status (5), Hawkeye (Avian), Nightvision (Avian) Comms: Radio Transmitter (0), Free-Space Optical Transmitter (10), Defence Maze (10) Weapons: Vibroblade Natural (20), Crowd Control (5), Suit Control (5) Defences: EMP Shield (10), Scrambler (10), Light Shield 2 (10), Shield Link Armor Plating. Upgrades: Camoflauge (Mesh), Enviro Control III (15 total), Kinetic Stabilizers (10), Manouvering Rockets (10), Storage (0), Capacitor (20) Nanites: Hydra I (10), Mycelium I (10) Faction: Green Initiative Total cost: 200, by my math Category:Suits Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Mesh Category:Pilots